


[podfic] Mine

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and by these two tags i mean that this podfic is four seconds over thirty minutes long, please see inside for attached warnings and tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders dresses up in a fancy corset for Fenris. It drives him wild, and everything ripples out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245877) by [shemlentrash (Jess_X)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_X/pseuds/shemlentrash). 



This is my podfic of Kinkyfenris's work 'Mine'. It was recorded on a day where the temperature where I live reached 41 degrees celsius (that's 105 degrees fahrenheit for those who use that), and I had no air conditioning lol please forgive me if my voice gets a bit squeaky or faraway in places. Nevertheless, an attempt was made

This work comes hand in hand with a lot of things that I like, but things that are not everyone's cup of tea. If anything on the following list offends you/makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, then this is not the fanwork for you: Bloodplay, Blood Kink, Panty Kink, Voice Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Insults, Possessive Behavior, BDSM, Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Clothing Kink, use of frequently gendered slurs like "whore," and "slut."

 

I'm not sure, but I think in my heat addled daze I may have forgotten to express my proper appreciation of Anders being insulted like he is. I fucking love it. So much. I am here for this 100% always yes please, I'll take 10.

 

[Enough chitter chatter, here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mine%20by%20Kinkyfenris.mp3) (length: 30 min 4 sec | size: 28 MB)

 

I hope you enjoy listening ;)


End file.
